The Four Dragons
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: Tyson past has been hidden from the others what happens when the bladebreakers start to find out what he's been hiding. (I suck at summaries so please R&R.)
1. Ch1

Kit: Hi everybody, I'm Kitty_Black_Heart but you can call me Kit.  
  
Tyson: who are you I've never seen you before?  
  
Kit: I'm anew authoress and I am here to write a fanfic about you guys SO SHUT UP!  
  
Tyson sacredly: O.K.  
  
Kit: alright on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own Beyblade so don't sue cause I don't have anything to give you.  
  
".." speech //..// talking telepathically (authoresses thoughts)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Strange occurrences  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was raining, thunder was roaring, lightning came crashing to the ground, and there was a boy standing in a field of corn lost, but not wanting to be found. Yells, shouts, and screams could be heard from the farm house which was a big two story building with a barn a few feet away, the boy was crying and blood was pouring out of a gash in his right arm. The boy is at least 7 years old, another two boys of the same age one with a gash in his leg, the other one had a cut go down the left side of his face through his eye had appeared . They were now huddled under the scarecrow the navy blue haired one was trying to comfort the sandy blonde hair one with the gash in his leg while holding the gash in his arm. While the hazel brown haired one kept a look out for their mom, three aunts, and uncle.  
  
"Are you ok Zeke?" asked the navy blue haired one to the sandy blonde.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Damien was able to get me out of there before Aunt Fiona could really hurt me." Responded Zeke." How about you Ty I saw them stab you and then throw you out the second floor window."  
  
"I'm fine that's not the worst that's happened to me." responded Tyson.  
  
"Be quiet you two." whispered Damien. "Somebody just pulled up to the house."  
  
Then some people came up behind them grabbed them, and took them away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson shot right up and was sitting up right in his bed. He was in a cold sweat from the dream. It had been over 6 years now and the memory of those days long ago still haunted him. Tyson got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. They were scheduled to meet Mr. Dickenson at the Blade Sharks old hang out at 9:30. That was because they were scheduled to practice then all thanks to their all so lovable team captain Mr. Sourpuss Kai Hiwatari. // I guess I'll just get up now anyways.//.  
  
// that is a good idea master.// responded a masculine voice.  
  
// What Dragoon. Your awake.// said Tyson  
  
// Well unless you hadn't realized it but while you were sleeping you kept sending images of your dream to me. // answered Dragoon.  
  
// oh, sorry about that Dragoon. // said Tyson.  
  
// It is alright master I have gotten use to it and I can understand why you still have nightmares but do not worry those times are behind us. // said Dragoon.  
  
//ok Dragoon.// said Tyson as one of his big grins replaced the frown on his face.  
  
// master would it be alright if we left early and practiced I would like to work on some of those new moves we have been working on in secret.// said Dragoon.  
  
// of course as long as you stop calling me master and just talk to me as a friend.// said Tyson in return.  
  
// alright Ty.// said Dragoon.  
  
Tyson then got dressed and left to go train at 7:00. He also left a note so his grandpa would know where he was.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Kai's house he was getting ready and yelling at Ray to hurry up all at the same time. Kai's grandfather wasn't sent to jail since someone had helped him pay the fine for what he had done and for some reason Kai's grandfather had a change of heart, he no longer forced Kai to train, and his grandfather for some very odd reason didn't hate Kai for betraying him instead he did what Kai thought as cruel and inhuman torture he wanted him and Kai to get to know each other and to try and start over and to be a family by doing stuff together.  
  
Also since Ray wanted to stay in Japan with his new friends. Kai's grandfather had allowed him to stay at their house.  
  
"Hey Ray hurry up we don't want to be late." shouted Kai from down the hall.(people just imagine a hall with at least ten huge rooms and Ray's room is on the opposite side of where Kai is.)  
  
"Why are you so worried? You know Tyson won't be there until at least noon." Yelled Ray in response.  
  
"So I want to get some training in before he shows up." With that shouted Kai headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. (I'm not sure that's what it's called but who really cares.)  
  
Ray got dressed and followed Kai to get some breakfast too. Although he had to run really fast to catch up with Kai or he would probably get lost on the way even though it had been three months since the world championship and he had been staying there ever since he just kept getting lost if Kai didn't take him there. Except when he was trying to get to his room he always some how got back there with out getting lost.  
  
"Hey Kai could you slow down it's only 8:23 and it only takes 20 minutes to get to the warehouse." Said Ray as he caught his breath from all the running he had done.  
  
"Well I'm in a hurry because all the cook's have today off so we have to make breakfast ourselves." Said Kai in his monotone voice as always.  
  
"ok. Hey why don't I make some western styled scrambled eggs." Said Ray happily since he likes to cook. (I don't know if that is true but it now is in my fic.)  
  
" Fine." Said Kai in his usual tone.  
  
So Ray went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Then when they were done they left to go to the place where they were meeting the others. They didn't have to say goodbye to Kai's grandfather because he was gone on a business trip. (You will find out where and why later on.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson was training Dragoon and was in the middle of his new move double team when Tyson thought up a new way to train other then just doing the move over and over again in the dish. //alright Dragoon are you ready to try something different.// said Tyson.  
  
//what did you have in mind Ty.// said Dragoon with excitement dripping from every word. Since he hadn't been having much fun; since they only did the same thing over and over again.  
  
//I was thinking I could through some stuff in the dish and you could destroy them with the new attacks.// said Tyson happily.  
  
//Well then bombs away Ty.// said Dragoon happily.  
  
Tyson quickly grabbed some planks and a few broken pieces of cement that he found and got ready to through them in.// alright Dragoon are you ready?// said Tyson.  
  
// oh Ty could you please not tell me when you through them in so it's like a beybattle because you never know when the opponent is going to attack.// said Dragoon.  
  
//alright so lets get this party started.// said Tyson excitedly.  
  
He then threw the stuff in the dish and let Dragoon pick the attacks and destroy the objects. Then they stopped and started doing what they were doing before but just using phantom hurricane over and over again in the dish. Until Ray and Kai walked into the warehouse and paused when seeing Tyson there at the dish.  
  
"Hey Tyson what are you doing here so early?" yelled Ray happily since the dish was far from the door.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ray I didn't hear you come in and on the part of being here early I just woke up on time for once." yelled Tyson happily back.  
  
"Yeah, right your grandpa probably whacked his kenta stick near your head again." Said Kai in his plain emotionless tone of voice.  
  
"Fine you got me he did." Said Tyson while holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Hey Tyson care to face me and Drigger in a battle." Said Ray.  
  
"Alright I was hoping you would ask that." Tyson Practically screamed.  
  
Ray then ran up and set up his blade and Tyson called in Dragoon and got set up as well. They then got into positions and then Tyson counted down "3.2.1.LET IT RIP" he yelled. Both blades went flying into the dish and started spinning around the dish.  
  
"Hey Tyson you ready to get this started or what." said Ray.  
  
"Sure thing." Said Tyson.  
  
Both Blades then hit each other sending sparks into the air.  
  
"Now let's start this Tiger Claw Attack Drigger." Yelled Ray.  
  
Drigger came out of the blade and headed right for Dragoon, but right before it hit Tyson's blade disappeared.  
  
"What the." Shouted Ray. Kai then looked up from the floor and to the match that was going on in the dish.  
  
"How did you escape my attack Tyson." Questioned Ray.  
  
"Yeah I would like to know that to." Said Kenny who had just entered the room.  
  
"Hey Kenny when did you get hear and I escaped the attack with a new move I learned." said Tyson.  
  
"A new move when did you learn a new move." Said Max who also just entered the room.  
  
"I don't know awhile ago." Stated Tyson.  
  
"So that's why you always sleep in." Said Kai.  
  
"Huh hey Kai what do you mean by that." Said Max while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I get it he means we always have trouble walking Tyson up in the morning because he spends the night practicing." Said Kenny.  
  
"Ok guys I think we've talked enough now can we please get back to the match." Said Tyson.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Ray.  
  
"Hey Ray watch this neat move Dragoon double team." Shouted Tyson.  
  
Then Tyson's blade appeared only their were five instead of one.  
  
"Whoa." Said Ray.  
  
"Hah their probably only have part of their original strength." Said Kai.  
  
"Well if my readings are wrong then all those blades have the same amount of strength as my last readings of Tyson's blade." Said Dizzi.  
  
"Nope their not wrong Dizzi I just didn't use my full strength in the last battle." said Tyson.  
  
"What" everyone shouted except for Tyson.  
  
Just then Mr.Dickenson came in and Ray's blade flew right out of the dish. "Alright boys time I told what the surprise was." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
So all of them went and sat at a bench to hear what the surprise was.  
  
"Alright the surprise is this a new tournament is happening so I signed us up." Said Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"cool" shouted Max and Tyson.  
  
"Where is it taking place." Said Kai in a somewhat happier tone.  
  
"The tournament is taking place in Canada." Said Mr.Dickenson.  
  
Just then Tyson could have sworn his heart had stopped beating. That was because that was where he lived with his mother and her three sisters and brother. Tyson didn't want the others to know about his past so he acted like his usually happy self until practice was over and they all went home. Tyson immediately went up to his room not even stopping to say hi to his grandpa.  
  
//No I don't want to go back. //spoke Tyson as he collapsed on the bed with tears streaming out of his eyes.  
  
//Do not fret Ty everything will be fine your mother, three aunts, and uncle were sent to jail and even if they were let out of jail they couldn't make you live with them.// comforted Dragoon.  
  
//I know it's just that place brings back so many memories.// said Tyson as he stopped crying and sat up in his bed.  
  
"Tyson." Shouted his grandpa.  
  
"What" Shouted Tyson back.  
  
"I was just wondering if everything was alright since I heard you crying dude." Responded his grandpa in a calm voice.  
  
"I'm alright it's just are team is competing in the new tournament in Canada." said Tyson.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: That's that for now. So R&R please. 


	2. Ch2

Kit: Hi it's me again. So let's skip the chit-chat and start the fic. Tyson would you do the disclaimer please.  
  
Tyson: Why me?  
  
Kit pulls on big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Tyson: Fine Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade so don't sue.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"..." speaking ' . ' thoughts // ... // speaking telepathically (authoress notes)  
  
Four Dragons Ch.2 Tyson's Past and how he came to be. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson's grandpa decided to leave him there to think. 'Why do I have to go back' thought Tyson ' well I guess it could be worse I could have to go back to the farm and even worse the place I was born or should I say created.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An eight year old Tyson is dragged into a room by men in lab coats. There are all sorts of computers and testing devices and four test tubes in front of them. Inside one is a boy with reddish brown hair who was eight. The boy was covered with wires and a metal device was over his eyes and went around his head. They took Tyson up to the tube left of that boy and started to connect him the same way to the machine. They then started up the computers and filled the tubes with a translucent green liquid.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Albert." Said a dark blue haired women in a white lab coat to a man with dirty blonde hair with a lab coat on as well.  
  
"Yes now stop pestering me Rachel why don't you agree with me like your sister Fiona does." Said Albert with a very cold and venomous tone.  
  
"But Albert their our nephews it's not right to test them like they were our own little insignificant toy's that don't care or feel anything their our own flesh and blood." Said Rachel sacredly that her brother would hurt her.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMEN." He yelled as he slapped her sending her to the floor. "You didn't care before when we started this so what's so different now. No my sister you should understand me you know as much as the rest of us to understand that if anybody outside of our company were to find out we'd all be sent to jail and our lives will be over. So please sister just continue this until we've unlocked their secret."  
  
"Alright brother." Said Rachel. 'Little do you know my dear brother that the outside will find out and that I will be the one to save my nephews from you, their two aunts, mother, and my foolishness to think we could play with such powerful creatures and children.' thought his aunt Rachel. She got up off the ground and stood beside her brother.// Thank you Aunt Rachel we will make sure they don't ruin your life.//eight year old Tyson sent to only her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson smiled at that. 'She was so nice to us the only one we trusted, the only one who wouldn't hurt us to see what would happen, or hurt us because they could block our powers to see how we would react to such environments. She was the only one we could turn to for help.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week before. "Aunt Rachel can we talk to you please." Said an eight year old Zeke.  
  
"What on earth do you mean by we Zeke there is only you and me here." Said Rachel a little confused.  
  
"I know Aunt Rachel but you see the others don't have to be here to talk with you or me, just as long as me, Damien, Tyson, or Seifer are here." Said Zeke.  
  
Before she could ask anymore footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Then a pink haired women in a white lab coat entered the room.  
  
"I'm taking that one for research. You will look after this one." Said Fiona as she threw in a badly injured red haired eight year old into the room.  
  
"What did you do to Seifer and what do you plan to do with Zeke." Said Rachel.  
  
"We just plan to scan his body to see what he's capable of by sending electrical surges through his body and we already did the same to Tyson and Seifer." Said Fiona in a plain voice.  
  
Rachel knowing she could not stop them gave her Zeke unwillingly and took the badly injured Seifer. Fiona then dragged Zeke away. 'I wonder where Tyson is he was suffering the same test.' Thought Rachel.  
  
//He gave way to the torture sooner so they gave him to Aunt Harriet.// transmitted Seifer.  
  
Rachel confused looked around the room trying to see who had said that. But the only people there were her and an unconscious Seifer.  
  
//I said that it's me Seifer I am sending it telepathically into your head so only we hear It.// Said Seifer.  
  
'Ok now I know I'm imagining things.' thought Rachel.  
  
//Your not imagining this auntie don't you think we can do this and wouldn't this explain what Zeke was talking about.// Said Seifer.  
  
'Alright I believe you but what do you want me to do.' Thought Rachel knowing that he was reading her mind as well.  
  
//Well first could you bandage my wounds. Then we can talk more because I will be stronger.// Said Seifer.  
  
'Oh right I almost forgot.' She quickly ran over to the cabinets and pulled out several bandages, cotton balls, and ointments. Then she ran back and started to bandage Seifer. Fifteen minutes later she was finished and they started talking again, even though Seifer was still unconscious.  
  
//Alright auntie you know how we are part of the elemental dragons, the guardians of the elements.// Said Seifer.  
  
'Yes.' Thought Rachel.  
  
//Well when we became their children, your brother in-law the archeologist, and your sisters children the role was past down to us. We are now the elemental dragons.// Said Seifer.  
  
'Amazing, but why are you telling me this?' Thought Rachel.  
  
//Well auntie we want you to help us.// Said Seifer.  
  
'How can I help you? If you have the powers of the elemental dragon's powers can't you just break out of here yourselves?' Thought Rachel.  
  
//We can't because there are rules we have to follow just like all bit beast, half bit beast, and even the high council the first bit beast have to follow.// Said Seifer.  
  
'So what exactly do you want me to do?' Thought Rachel.  
  
//You mean your not even going to ask what rules and why they can't be bent for this situation.// Said Seifer.  
  
'No I trust that whatever it is it is important to you, but could you at least tell me how you know these rules.' Thought Rachel.  
  
//Of course you see we and the elemental dragons are connected by our powers so they can talk to us and teach us. Also what we would like you to do is to go to the police and tell them what has happened and what is going on here please and we will try our best to make the penalty on you less.// Said Seifer.  
  
'Alright I'll do it.' Thought Rachel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was definitely the best person we could have known then and I can't wait to see her again. Yes that would be nice seeing nice, kind, forgiving, sympathetic, and caring Aunt Rachel.  
  
//Yes that would be nice I wouldn't mind seeing her either.// Said Dragoon.  
  
//Yeah, I hope we see her in Canada.// Said Tyson.  
  
//Well we'll just have to wait till the day after tomorrow to find out.// Said Dragoon. //But for now you should get some rest.//  
  
//Alright, goodnight Dragoon.// Said Tyson as he drifted into sleep.  
  
//Goodnight Tyson my elemental dragon and son.// Said Dragoon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Yeah I finished another chapter.  
  
Tyson: No way I have two dads.  
  
Kit: Yes and now please R&R. Till the next chapter goodbye and I will have other blade breakers here to chat with. 


	3. Ch3

Kit: Here Again and whoa you people really like my story. So thanks to all you people who reviewed and to the people who read it but didn't review thanks for at least reading.  
  
Tyson: People actually reviewed.  
  
Kit: Yes why wouldn't they.  
  
Kai: maybe because it sucks.  
  
Kit: (mumbling) I will not hurt him it isn't nice.  
  
Ray: Her story doesn't suck.  
  
Kit: Thanks Ray, could you do the disclaimer Max.  
  
Max: Alright Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Four Dragons Ch. 3 Unexpected guest and part of the secret revealed  
  
' thinking' "talking" // talking telepathically// ( authoress notes )  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson woke up to hear the doorbell ringing. 'What there's no practice scheduled today? ' Thought Tyson. He got dressed and went to the hall to see who it was. Just as he did that Max entered the hall.  
  
"Hey Tyson your up early." Yelled Max as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Yeah Max I just couldn't stop thinking about the tournament." Said Tyson in his happy tone of voice.  
  
//Yes now just take off the happy tone and you wouldn't be lying to him.// Said Dragoon.  
  
//So what you know I can't tell them at least not yet.// Said Tyson.  
  
"Hey hello Tyson you in there." Said Max as he waved his hand in front of Tyson's face.  
  
"Oh sorry Max I guess I spaced out. So what are you doing here?" Said Tyson.  
  
"Well you see the White Tigers decided to stop here before going on to the Canadian you see they are competing as well." Said Max.  
  
"Whoa really that's great so when are they arriving." Said Tyson.  
  
"Well they arrived last night and their at Kai's home with Kai, Ray, and I bet Kenny is already there so we should go over." Said Max cheerfully.  
  
"Alright then let's get going." Said Tyson.  
  
So Max and Tyson ran over to Kai's mansion after they had a bit of breakfast.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When they got there Kai answered the door.  
  
"Hi Kai." Said Max and Tyson in unison.  
  
"Come in" Said Kai.  
  
Max and Tyson entered and their mouths dropped. 'Whoa this place is huge.' Thought Max. 'This place reminds me of the first place I was when I first came into consciousness.' Thought Tyson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where am I what's going on?' Thought a three year old Tyson. He was in a hall like place with several doors in front of him. He was lying on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson was brought back to reality when Kai spoke again. "This way." He then started walking down one of the hall ways. Max and Tyson followed him until they got to a room and entered.  
  
"Hey you guys are here." Yelled Ray.  
  
"Hey Tyson your up earlier then usual." Said Lee.  
  
"Yeah I just had a lot on my mind lately." Said Tyson.  
  
"Whoa you think." Said Mariah. Everyone just burst out laughing except Tyson and Kai who was slightly smiling at the joke.  
  
"Ha ha real funny." Said Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson I remember reading something about you living in Canada before. Is that true?" Said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah that's true I did use to live in Canada 4 years ago and I visit every year." Said Tyson.  
  
"Whoa." Said Kevin, Gary, Max, and Kenny.  
  
Dizzi then broke the silence that followed by saying. "So when we get there you can show us around."  
  
"Sure and maybe some of my friends there will be in the tournament to." Said Tyson.  
  
"You have friends who have beyblade teams there." Said Lee.  
  
"Yes." Said Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson did you use to be on one of their teams like Ray use to be on ours." Blurted Mariah.  
  
"Mariah I highly" He was cut off when Tyson said yes. This was followed by a gasp from everyone.  
  
"Well except they allowed me to leave and agree with why I left." Said Tyson.  
  
"Cool so who was is this team you left." Said Kevin. (Hey hey I'm making him a little innocent looking bad boy.)  
  
"Kevin" Yelled Ray.  
  
"It's alright Ray I don't mind Ray the team I left was the team me and my brothers made." Said Tyson.  
  
"Whoa really what was the name." Said Max.  
  
"Our name was the Elemental Dragons." Said Tyson. (Sound familiar.)  
  
"That's a strange name but I guess you and your brothers are strange anyways." Said Kai.  
  
"Hey" Yelled Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson why did you name your team that." Said Lee.  
  
"Well each of us has a dragon bit beats and they are different elements so we just decided to call ourselves Elemental Dragons." Said Tyson.  
  
"Neat" Said Mariah.  
  
Well after that they watched movies, played games, ate candy, and talked about how things have been going after the tournament. Then Max, Kenny, and Tyson went home to sleep. 'Why did Kai's home remind of my past? Especially when I first ever really held any closeness to this world.' Thought Tyson. 'I don't really remember much from that time just that there was more funding to the company and the project about us and another project I don't know much about.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson was playing in a huge room with a big coffee table, carpeted floor, drapes, a glass door which led to the garden and maze, couches, chairs , and several strange paintings. The room was painted red and everything in it was red. A man stood in the corner wearing a cloak watching Tyson, Zeke, Seifer, and Damien play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I don't think I ever saw that mans face.' Thought Tyson. 'But I do remember his thoughts they were strange something about I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't give these people money for this, how could I let them hurt these children, my children, I'm such a fool, I can't take these children away from here, but I will take my children, I will destroy all evidence and escape from this, give them to my father he will take care of them I hope, and I will also try to rescue these fine children by coming back.'  
  
//Tyson do you have any idea who that man was.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//Yes, I think he was Kai's father but if is he is dead I do know that. His thoughts they were so messed up confusing, maybe if I knew more about him what he was involved in I would be able to understand them and know who he is.// Spoke Tyson in return.  
  
//How do you know he is dead.// Said Dragoon.  
  
//I know that Dragoon because he never came back and also he had a strange bit beast aura on him that was as if he was part bit beast, but that disappeared one day.// Said Tyson.  
  
//How are you so sure you just didn't lose the signal or it faded away.// Said Dragoon.  
  
//Because it felt like he died and that can't be mistaken for something else.// Said Tyson.  
  
//Well you should get some sleep there is no way we are going to figure this out tonight.// Said Dragoon.  
  
//Alright Dragoon, goodnight dad.// Said Tyson as he fell a sleep.  
  
//Goodnight. I'm sorry but you were right that man is Kai's father and he is dead even though we tried to save him and soon I think you, Kai, Black Dranzer, and Kai's Grandfather will find out fully of your past and the others will find out everything.// Said Dragoon knowing Tyson could not hear him this time since he had only transmitted it to himself this time so only he knows what he said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well that's that for now. So R&R please. 


	4. Ch4

Kit: Hi I'm back.  
  
Kai: Oh yeah (sarcasm in his voice.)  
  
All of a sudden a conk was heard and Kit was seen standing over an unconscious Kai with a baseball bat.  
  
Kit: Hey Lady Blade War Angel thanks for saying I could use your frying pan but I think my iron baseball bat will do.  
  
Tyson: Whoa you hit him.  
  
Kit: No one gets away with making fun of my story.  
  
Ray(whispers to Max, Kenny, and Tyson.): I think we shouldn't upset her.  
  
They all nod their head in response.  
  
Kit: Alright Dizzi could you do the disclaimer.  
  
Dizzi: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.4 Canada Here We Come ' thoughts' " speaking" // speaking telepathically// ( author's notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson woke up at five o'clock this morning. // the others want me to show them around Canada.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//So is that really that bad.// Responded Dragoon.  
  
//Well no, but what if some of my old friends find me and blurt out about my mom, three aunts, and uncle.// said Tyson  
  
//Well then you will just have to explain some of your past just try to keep the really important things about the experiment out.// Advised Dragoon.  
  
//You know Tyson Dragoon is right.// Spoke a kind male voice.  
  
//Draciel how come you are talking to me, is Max near.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//Yes he is, he is a couple of blocks away and Tyson you know you would have had to tell them eventually.// Spoke Draciel.  
  
//I know Draciel and Dragoon I just didn't expect it to be so soon.// Answered Tyson.  
  
//Well you had better get ready to leave me and Max are almost there.// Said Draciel as she disconnected from the signal.  
  
Tyson quickly got dressed and got his bag of stuff and went to the front room for breakfast. Then the doorbell rang as Tyson finished his breakfast. Tyson then answered the door and let Max in.  
  
"Well Tyson this is the third time this week you got up on your own." Stated Max.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is." Answered Tyson.  
  
"Hey Tyson are you excited about going back to Canada or what?" Spoke Max in his hyper way.  
  
"I sure am Max." Spoke Tyson in his I can do anything happy way. Which really a mask for how he really feels.  
  
Max and Tyson put their stuff in Tyson's Grandpa's car and got in; they headed to the airport and joined the others as they got on. They all said goodbye to their parents that were there and entered the plane.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They decided who was sitting where since they had first class seats so they had the hole part of that plane to them self. Tyson was in the first row on the left aisle, on the right aisle same row was Max, behind Max was Ray, across Ray to the left behind Tyson was Kenny, then behind Kenny was Kevin, then across Kevin behind Ray was Lee, then behind Lee was Mariah, then across Mariah behind Kevin was Gary, then behind Gary was Kai. Everybody was talking about what they were going to do once they were at Canada.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to an amusement park?" Shouted Max happily.  
  
"I don't know Max. Tyson do you know any there that are good." Spoke Ray.  
  
"Well yeah since we're going to Toronto there's the CNE, but that one is mostly for little kids and then there is Canada's Wonder Land which is a few hours outside of Toronto." Spoke Tyson happily.  
  
"Well then I suggest we go somewhere else, how about the CN Tower a national monument of Canada." Spoke Kenny.  
  
A long ow followed that except Tyson who had yelled out.  
  
"YEAH" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Why are you so happy about that?" Questioned Mariah.  
  
"I'm happy because I love going there and maybe something will be going on there." Spoke Tyson happily.  
  
"Alright then we'll go there." Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Alright." Said everybody; but Kai.  
  
Everybody then went on doing their own thing. Tyson decided to use this time the others weren't talking to him to talk to the bit beast.  
  
//Hey Drigger, how are things going?// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//Alright, how are you doing seeing we are all going to Canada.// Spoke Drigger.  
  
//Alright, I guess. How are things going for you Galux?// Spoke Tyson happily.  
  
//I'm fine Tyson thanks for asking.// Spoke Galux.  
  
//Galleon how are you doing? I heard you just had a litter of cubes.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//I'm fine as well and yes I did just have a litter.// Answered an amused female voice.  
  
//How are you doing Galzzy and Galmen.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//Fine.// They both answered.  
  
//That's good. Dizzi have joined the conversation.//Spoke Tyson.  
  
//Yes, but I can't stay for long.// Spoke Dizzi in response.  
  
//Well what do you want to talk about.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//I don't know.// Responded all the bit beast there.  
  
"Hey Tyson you asleep." Yelled Max noticing Tyson's eyes were closed.  
  
Max's yelling had woken everyone else up. Tyson decided to pretend he was asleep and just rolled onto his side. Max got up and headed over to Tyson. He then took the water bottle he was holding and got ready to pour it on Tyson. Tyson knowing Max was going to do that hit the bottom of the bottle sending the condense all over Max. Everybody then burst out laughing except Kai and a very stunned Max.  
  
"Hey Tyson, why did you do that?" Asked Max.  
  
"Well Max weren't you going to do that to me?" Questioned Tyson.  
  
"Well.um.yeah." Responded Max.  
  
"Well then there's your answer. Now I'm going back to sleep." Spoke Tyson.  
  
He then went back to lying down and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, guys." Said Max.  
  
"What do you need a towel Max?" Said Ray.  
  
"Yeah and hasn't Tyson been acting a little weird lately?" Said Max.  
  
Ray threw Max a towel which he caught and started drying himself off with it.  
  
"You know your right Max he has been acting strange and he never really told us why he left Canada or who he lived with there because it couldn't be his grandpa since that dojo has been there far longer then Tyson's been in Canada." Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Well Kenny why don't check up on Tyson's past with Dizzi." Spoke Kai.  
  
"Well I guess I could do that Kai, but do you guys agree with doing this behind his back." Said Kenny.  
  
"Well Kenny is there anything that bad which could have anything to do with Tyson's past." Said Mariah.  
  
"Alright Dizzi are you up to it?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"No I'm not doing it you will have to find some other laptop." Spoke Dizzi. With that said Dizzi shut herself off.  
  
"Dizzi." Kenny said stunned at her out burst about something so small.  
  
"Alright now that's weird." Said Ray, Lee, Max, Kevin, and Mariah.  
  
"I wonder if our bit beasts know something about Tyson's past we don't." Spoke Gary. This sent everybody into shock since he rarely spoke at all.  
  
"Hey Gary what do you mean by that?" Spoke Lee.  
  
"He means." Spoke Kai. "That maybe what Tyson is hiding could have something to do with all bit beasts and that they don't want us to find out about it until they have to tell us."  
  
"Well I guess we should wait till Tyson is ready to tell us." Spoke Max.  
  
Everybody then went back to what they were doing till they reached Toronto, Ontario, Canada.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well that is that for now till next time were out of here. (She said as she waved the bat.) Dizzi: R&R PLEASE. 


	5. Ch5

Kit: Hi it's me again.  
  
Tyson: So you're doing another chapter.  
  
Kit: Yup.  
  
Tyson: Yeah.  
  
Kenny: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.5 Old Friends and Old Enemies Meet Again. 'Thoughts' "speaking" // speaking telepathically// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The blade breakers and white tigers got of the plane and got their bags and then met up with the others.  
  
"Mom, Emily, All Stars, Majestics are you guys competing as well?" Yelled Max.  
  
"Yeah we are." Spoke Emily in her high and mighty tone of voice.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to come with us site seeing?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Sure." Spoke Michael, Steve, Eddie, Robert, Enrique, and Oliver.  
  
"Well how exactly are you going to get there with out knowing any of the places here?" Spoke Emily.  
  
"Tyson is going to show us." Spoke Mariah.  
  
"Now Mariah I don't think Tyson knows where anything is since he hasn't been here before." Spoke Judy.  
  
Before Tyson or anybody could say somebody else shouted "Tyson." Then Tyson was tackled by a spiky red haired boy in black jeans and red short sleeved top.  
  
"Tyson my god what are you doing here." Shouted the red haired boy who was now hugging Tyson.  
  
"Seifer is that you?" Questioned Tyson.  
  
"Alright what's going on?" Spoke Robert.  
  
Seifer then let go of Tyson. "Hi I'm Seifer."  
  
"Seifer." Tyson shouted and then hugged the red head.  
  
Seifer then gasped. "Air.Need air."  
  
"Oh sorry." Spoke Tyson as he let go of Seifer.  
  
"So who are all these people Tyson and what are you doing here? I thought the time you come and visit wasn't for two more months." Spoke Seifer.  
  
"Hey Tyson what does this guy mean by visit and who is he?" Spoke Enrique.  
  
"Alright, Seifer these are my friends Max, Kenny or Chief as we call him, Ray, Kai, Emily, Michael, Eddie, Steve, Doctor Judy, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, Johnny, Mariah, Lee, Kevin, and Gary." Spoke Tyson. "Guys this is my brother Seifer."  
  
"Nice to meet you people. So Tyson how have you been considering you know what." Spoke Seifer.  
  
Tyson then took a few seconds to figure out what he meant and said. "I've been just fine."  
  
"Hey Tyson what does he mean by you know what." Spoke Ray.  
  
"Nothing much. Hey Seifer why don't you come with us to the CN Tower?" Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Sure I'd love to it will give us time to catch up." Spoke Seifer.  
  
"Then let's go." Yelled Tyson as they all ran out of the airport where they saw Mr. Dickenson waiting for them.  
  
"Hi Mr. Dickenson." Spoke everyone including Seifer.  
  
"Hi children we will be staying somewhere other then a hotel for the tournament but don't worry just go site see for awhile and I will meet you at the Sky Dome at eight in the afternoon alright." Spoke Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Yes you children go ahead I'm going with Mr. Dickenson." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Alright." Spoke everyone as they got on a bus and went to the CN Tower.  
  
When they got there they got on the elevator and headed to the top. When they were at the top they went to the windows which were the outside walls and looked out and talked. Tyson and Seifer went off on their own to apart of the room they weren't in.  
  
//Hey Tyson, Dragoon how have things been.// Spoke Seifer.  
  
//Good I guess consider how hard it is to hide our abilities.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//I feel the same.// Spoke Dragoon.  
  
//Yeah I know what you mean I moved to Mexico and it has been really hard to hide it from my new friends especially since I can't help but set a few candles on fire with my mind or float an object some where else when I want it or am done with it.// Spoke Seifer.  
  
//Yeah well except for the fire one. How is Fioran is that fire dragon still the same I'm so tough guy.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//I still am.// Spoke Fioran.  
  
"Hey you two what are you doing?" Spoke Enrique.  
  
"Nothing much just looking out and talking." Spoke Tyson in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"Hey Tyson since you use to live here maybe you could tell us where the Sky Dome is since it is almost six in the afternoon." Spoke Mariah.  
  
Seifer not knowing she was behind they yelped in fright.  
  
"What's his problem he looks like he just saw a ghost?" Spoke Emily.  
  
"I'm fine I just was startled that's all." Spoke Seifer.  
  
"Hey Mariah why don't I show you the Sky Dome." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Tyson I know this place shows most of the city but I doubt you can point out this Sky Dome place." Spoke Robert in his I'm smarter then you tone. 'That's what you think Robert.' Thought Tyson.  
  
'Tyson is going to make himself look stupid.' Thought Kai.  
  
Tyson walked to the other side of the room and the others followed. He then pointed down to a building which could have the roof open and close. Tyson then said. "That's the Sky Dome."  
  
"Whoa really." Spoke Max excitedly.  
  
"Yup." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"That thing cools looking." Spoke Kevin.  
  
"Yeah did you know that's where the tournament is taking place?" Spoke Seifer.  
  
"Hey Seifer are you and Tyson twins or something because you look the same age." Spoke Emily.  
  
"No, but we are the same age." Spoke Tyson happily while pressing his face against the window.  
  
"How is that possible?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
Then both Tyson and Seifer got a distant and sad expression on their face. They both just stared out of the window not really looking at anything.  
  
"Hey Tyson are you alright? What's wrong?" Spoke Ray.  
  
"No" Spoke Tyson really depressed that tears started streaming out his eyes and Seifers.  
  
"What's wrong you two it's not like you were born differently?" Spoke Michael.  
  
"We we're born differently all four of us." Spoke Seifer.  
  
Then The Demolition Boys arrived.  
  
"Hello what are you guys doing?" Spoke Eyan.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with them?" Spoke Bryan.  
  
"Nothing!" Tyson and Seifer shouted and ran down to the lower floor.  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Lee to no one in particular.  
  
"We should follow them." Spoke Kai.  
  
They all headed to the lower floor only to find them not there.  
  
"Where did they go?" Questioned Mariah.  
  
"Let's split up and keep looking." Suggested Robert.  
  
They kept looking until it was almost eight and decided to go meet up with Mr. Dickenson and see if he knows where Tyson is.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When they got to the front of the Sky Dome there was a group hanging around the entrance but they couldn't tell who the people were. (It's eight so it's really dark out ok.) When they got closer they could tell that the people were Mr. Dickenson, Boris, Judy, Tyson Father, Tyson, Seifer, two boys, a woman with dark blue hair, and Kai's grandfather. Tyson and Seifer were talking to the two boys one had hazel brown hair and a scar over his left eye this boy was wearing black baggy pants and a brown long sleeve shirt with a black vest over top, the other boy had sandy blonde hair and was wearing blue jeans with a light blue sleeveless shirt and all the boys including Tyson and Seifer had the same hair style.(sound familiar no?)  
  
"Hello children did you have a fun time sight seeing." Spoke Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Yes until Tyson and Seifer disappeared." Spoke Johnny in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Oh sorry guys I just wanted to go talk to Zeke and Damien." Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Are they the rest of your brothers?" Spoke Lee.  
  
"Yeah that's Zeke and that's Damien." Said Tyson pointing to each one of the boys.  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you Tyson has told us all about you." Spoke the one with sandy blonde hair Zeke.  
  
"Hi." Said the one with the scar through his left eye Damien.  
  
"Hey dude how did you get that scar?" Spoke Enrique and Michael.  
  
"Be quiet you baka's." Shouted Emily.  
  
//Tyson are those two always such morons.// Spoke Damien.  
  
//unfortunately yes but you get use to it and anyways I sort of usually act stupid too.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
//why?// Asked Damien.  
  
//Because no one ever thinks there's anything wrong with the happy stupid kids past.// Spoke Tyson.  
  
"Oh" said Damien.  
  
Tyson, Zeke, and Seifer hit their foreheads.  
  
"What did you say?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"Now children we must be going." Spoke the blue haired women.  
  
"Who are you anyways?" Spoke Ray.  
  
"That's my aunt Rachel." Said Tyson, Zeke, Damien, and Seifer.  
  
"Grandfather what are you doing here?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"I'm here on business and I want to watch you children play in the tournament." Spoke Voltaire. (From now on I am, calling Kai's grandfather Voltaire when he talks.)  
  
"Yeah but what kind of business?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"Look children all or at least most answers will be answered when we get back to the complex." Shouted Rachel.  
  
So they all got on the bus and headed off to the complex.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: sorry but this is it for now.  
  
Tyson: no what happens next.  
  
Kit: please R&R. 


	6. Ch6

Kit: Hi me again.  
  
Tyson: Yeah  
  
Dragoon: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own bey blade  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.6 ' Thoughts' "speaking" //speaking telepathically// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When they got to the complex they found it was outside the city and even worse miles away from anywhere at all. They then entered the complex.  
  
"So is this where we will be staying." Spoke Kenny.  
  
"No." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"So what exactly is going on?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"Well to tell you that we would have to tell you what has already has happened." Spoke Tyson's Father.  
  
"What do you mean mister Kinomiya?" Spoke Ray.  
  
"I mean look around you why is a bey blade company out here in the middle of nowhere?" Spoke Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Spoke Emily.  
  
"It has to do with everything especially bit beast." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Oh boy." Spoke Dizzi.  
  
"What's wrong Dizzi?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"I don't like where this is going." Spoke Dizzi.  
  
"Why? Where exactly is this going?" Spoke Michael.  
  
"Well if you follow me I will explain." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"No!" Yelled Tala, Bryan, Eyan, Kai, Johnny, Robert, Steve, Michael, Lee, and Ray.  
  
"Look how about I show you something now and then we shall go where I wanted to take you." Spoke Rachel calmly.  
  
It then started to rain outside.  
  
"Alright." Spoke Robert.  
  
"Zeke." Spoke Rachel.  
  
Everyone turned to see the boy crying and Seifer, Damien, and Tyson trying to comfort him.  
  
"Zeke could you please stop it from raining?" Spoke Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"Alright." He said in between sobs. Then the rain out side suddenly stopped.  
  
"What the how did the rain stop all of a sudden." Spoke Mariah.  
  
Then all of a sudden a storm raged outside with thunder, lightning, and the wind was blowing wildly. The group then turned from the doorway to see Tyson and his brothers crying.  
  
"Hey Tyson what's the matter?" Spoke Ray.  
  
"Tyson are you four causing the storm." Spoke Robert.  
  
"How could they cause a storm? Seriously it's just a bunch of coincidences that's all." Spoke Emily.  
  
"Well I must be going Tyson, Zeke, Seifer, and Damien come on." Spoke Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"What you're going out into that storm are you crazy." Spoke Max.  
  
Just then the storm stopped. Then Mr. Kinomiya and Tyson and his brothers left.  
  
"Well then we had better go up to the discussion room now." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"Fine." Spoke everybody a little confused. They all headed up some stairs to a big room with a huge circular table with chairs all around. They all took a seat around the table and begun the discussion.  
  
"Now first things first what is it you would like to know about first." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"I would like to know what this has to do with Tyson." Spoke Ray.  
  
"Yes I agree I think all of us would like to know about that." Spoke Emily. Everyone then nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Well you see there's where everything starts and ends." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spoke Mariah.  
  
"Well you see fourteen years ago we started two projects on sacred spirits, each holding great value at least in our eyes." Spoke Rachel. (Alright here we go into a flash back but imagine that Rachel is telling them about what happened.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We started one project which I know about. (This is where she is talking she will be talking the whole time.) I, my three sisters, and brother had discovered a shrine to sacred spirits but not just any these spirits were the four elemental dragons. We also found a legend there that foretold the future. It said that the true elemental guardians would a rise from them as their children and masters, but you see their masters had to be human meaning the children would have to be Halflings, half bit beast, and half human. So we made a machine and combined the genetic information of the dragons from their bits and combined it with my sister Tina's genetic information creating four children some of the elements were stronger then the others and came into a form sooner which was air first, then a week later fire, then a few days later earth, and last after two weeks water. The children at first didn't seem to have any powers of sacred spirits but we didn't know they needed to be taught how to use them well we then tested them or as most see it tortured them. Well one day when I found out about them I told the police everything and they shut us down and sent the others to jail, except Tina since her mind some how had been tempered with so she stayed here with me till I could find a way to reverse it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So do any of you have any questions?" Asked Rachel.  
  
"Yes why does that have anything to do with Tyson?" Spoke Emily.  
  
"Well you see there are only four dragon bit beasts which hold true elements." Spoke Judy.  
  
"So mom are you saying Tyson is one of the four dragons." Spoke Max.  
  
"Yes Maxie I am." Spoke Judy.  
  
"But how is that possible if what you say is true how come Dragoon is so strong in battle and Tyson does not seem strong at all." Spoke Emily.  
  
"It's simple really when Tyson and Dragoon are put together as one force they are unbeatable and Tyson can transfer his energy into Dragoon's blade if wants." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"When you said you tortured Tyson and his brothers what did you mean." Spoke Lee.  
  
"You don't want to know." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"When you said sacred bit beast powers what did you mean." Spoke Mariah.  
  
"I meant like the ability to control the elements and many others which I probably don't know a thing about." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"If Tyson and his brothers really have such powers why did they need you to save them couldn't they just fight back themselves?" Questioned Kai.  
  
"They told me something about rules they have to follow." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spoke Ray.  
  
"Well you see the four elemental dragons are not the first bit beast, the first bit beast are a council of many who when born they knew the rules instantly and the penalties for disobeying them but they do not take out the punishment some other force that controls the bit beast power and how they were created." Responded Rachel.  
  
"So what exactly does this have to do with us and why are you telling us?" Spoke Oliver.  
  
"Well you see Tyson and his brothers are in grave danger and all the other Halflings as well." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"What do you mean by other Halflings? Do you mean to say there are more people like Tyson?" Spoke Max.  
  
"Yes there are there was two other ones, one was just normal Halflings only a few mythical creature ones and one that I do not know full detail on since all the data was erased, had to do with Mr. Hiwatari but I have no idea what it was about except it was on two bit Halflings that we're part phoenix." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"So grandfather you were involved in that experiment." Spoke Kai.  
  
"No Kai your father was." Spoke Voltaire. This was followed by a loud gasp.  
  
"What?" Said Kai.  
  
"Kai your father was involved with the experiment although I don't know what happened while he was here. I do know that when you were five your father had given you to me and he also gave me Black Dranzer and then he left somewhere and never came back." Spoke Voltaire.  
  
"Wait did you just say he gave you black dranzer? So you didn't create Black Dranzer." Spoke Kai.  
  
"No he didn't I did." Spoke a woman with red hair.  
  
"How could you create Black Dranzer?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"Well technically I didn't create him I helped with his and his brother's birth. You see Black Dranzer is part human and so is his brother." Spoke the red haired women.  
  
"Tina what are you doing here you are suppose to be with your children." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"Their fine, don't worry." Spoke Tina.  
  
"If Black Dranzer is part human why doesn't he have a human form as well?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"Well you see Mr. Hiwatari took the two out of the program but black's form was taken to another realm so he was forced into that form." Spoke Tina.  
  
"Why did he take our bit beast away?" Spoke Mariah.  
  
"Well you see Black needed the energy because he shouldn't be able to keep such a form." Spoke Tina.  
  
"Alright one more thing who is Black Dranzers brother, mother, and father." Spoke Kai.  
  
"Alright his brother is you Kai, his mother is Dranzer, and his father is the same as yours Joseph Hiwatari." Spoke Tina.  
  
"What so I'm part bit beast but how come I don't remember this." Spoke Kai shocked.  
  
"Well for that follow me." Spoke Rachel. They then followed her out of the complex where they got on a bus and headed somewhere new.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well this is it for now. Also essays are starting so I might not update for awhile bye for now. R&R Please. 


	7. Ch7

Kit: Hi I'm finally back sorry it took so long I just had a case of writers block I still do though.*sighs*  
  
Kai: Well at least you're not doing the other one.*Wham**Kai falls to the floor unconscious.*  
  
Kit: I really should stop hitting him every time he talks. Oh well Max disclaimer.  
  
Max: Alright. Kitty_Black_Heart does not own bey blade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.7 Black Dranzer's Human Form 'Thoughts' "speaking" //speaking telepathically// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They got into the bus and drove off. 'What on earth is going on what does my father have to do with this? Why didn't Tyson tell me he knew something about him? Did he even know till now about my father?' Thought Kai. Everyone just sat in the bus not talking just thinking things threw. 'What's going on I don't understand what does mom have to do with this and how could Tyson be what they say he his.' Thought Max. 'What's going on I don't understand like how could Tyson be the way he is and have such a strange and horrible past and what about this danger thing they said and about Kai's father like where did he disappear to and why did he destroy all the information about Kai and Black Dranzer.' Ray was thinking. //Kai.// Spoke Tina.  
  
Kai shot his head up but saw no one was talking or looking at him they were all thinking about things in the recesses of their head. //No Kai I'm not talking to you with my mouth so just be quiet and listen.// spoke Tina again. Kai looked to her to see her eyes closed. //Kai do you really want to know why you can't remember?// Spoke Tina. //Also be sure to talk with your mind.//  
  
Kai thought for a moment then spoke. //I don't know how.//  
  
//Then how come you just did.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//Alright so I guess I do in a way and yes I do want to know.// Spoke Kai.  
  
//Well you see you and Black Dranzer were not suppose to be taken out of the chambers for to long or you could suffer from memory lose and you would not be aware of your abilities anymore and thus making it so we have to awaken them for you.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//What do you mean by chambers?// Spoke Kai.  
  
//Well we kept you in tubes to maintain life support and to help the bit beast part and human part combine they were tubes really.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//Alright but why weren't we ready to come out.// Spoke Kai.  
  
//Well you see you both had a stronger element stronger then the dragons you see because of this it was harder for the two parts to come together.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//Stronger element how is that possible there is no element stronger then those four which the four dragons have.// Spoke Kai.  
  
//But there is. It is light and dark or white and black as some put it and thus you have the power of light and your brother darkness. The power to destroy and create. That is why you're element is stronger. That is why you lost your memory and brother his human form.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//But how was the power created and why did you say Black Dranzer shouldn't be able to keep a bit beast form.// Spoke Kai.  
  
//We are not sure how the power was created we think it has something to do with you both being twins and when I said Black Dranzer shouldn't be able to keep such a form I meant it and he couldn't and returned to a item he chose to seal himself in till he gets his human form back.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//What do you mean sealed himself and where?// Spoke Kai.  
  
//Like how Dragoon was sealed in Tyson's Grandpa's katana and he chose an item in your fathers old house.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//What my fathers old house where?// Spoke Kai.  
  
//It is where we are going.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//Do you know where my father is? Is he there?// Spoke Kai.  
  
//I don't know my bit powers are not strong enough. I can't pick up his bit signal because it is fainter and weaker since him and I only have powers because we needed them to take care of our children when you guys were younger.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//What? Weren't you given them with your machines?// Spoke Kai.  
  
//No we only got them because the council of sacred spirits gave them to us.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//Well if you can't sense him can't I.// Spoke Kai.  
  
//Yes but you see if he is not close by you have to concentrate your power and I don't know how to show you that but Tyson and his brothers do and they know where your father is.// Spoke Tina.  
  
//Alright. So how long till we get there?// Kai asked.  
  
//Well if you open your eyes you'll see were all ready there.// Spoke Tina.  
  
Kai opened his eyes to see they had stopped at a mansion. They then all got off the bus and entered to see no one was there.  
  
"Hey where are Tyson and his brothers?" Max asked.  
  
"They are somewhere in here." Spoke Tina.  
  
"Yes, but you know sister this mansion has at least over one hundred rooms in it." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"What how are we suppose to find them. Why didn't you tell them we were coming?" Spoke Kenny.  
  
"I did and they know were here so they'll be here soon." Spoke Tina as she closed her eyes.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Spoke Emily.  
  
"Emily please be quiet. You will ruin her concentration." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Concentration of what?" Spoke Robert.  
  
"Do any of you know how to use your brains? Do we have to explain every little thing to you?" Spoke Rachel.  
  
"Hi!" Spoke a female voice above them. They looked up to see a girl with long black hair, dark green eyes, wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black jeans, running shoes, a black jeweled choker, and dark green bandana hanging from the ceiling and about the same size as Kevin.  
  
"What in the world." Spoke Eddy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Candice but you can call me Candy since everyone else does." Spoke the girl hanging off the ceiling.  
  
"Hi, Candy. You guys Candy is one of the Bit Halflings we told you about before." Spoke Rachel as Candy jumped down to the floor.  
  
"How can you do that?" Spoke Kevin.  
  
"Well you see my bit half is vampire so I can do such things as that. Well Mrs.Kinomiya what is it you called me here for. I was busy with something." Spoke Candy.  
  
"Well Candy I would like to know where Tyson is please." Spoke Tina.  
  
"Oh that well .um you see ..um Tyson ..well .um ..isn't here right now." Spoke Candy afraid of what might happen.  
  
"I see and may I ask why he left." Spoke Tina getting angrier every second.  
  
"Well you see he .he .um ..he." Spoke Candy but was cut off when some one yelled out he had to leave.  
  
"Whose there?" Shouted Tina in return.  
  
"Hey I'm hurt you don't recognize my voice Mrs. Kinomiya." Spoke a boy about their age that came out of the shadowy hall in front of them. He had black hair; he was wearing a black T-shirt with a red phoenix, black jeans, and black with red running shoes.  
  
Candy then screeched out. "Black." She then ran over and hugged the guy.  
  
"Black what? How? Sister what is going on you told me you didn't know how to get him his human form back yet." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"Well I didn't not then at least but Dragoon, Fioran, Hydra, and Gaia did." Spoke Tina.  
  
"So you are Black Dranzer." Spoke Judy.  
  
"Yes." Spoke Black Dranzer.  
  
"Where is Tyson?" Spoke Lee menacingly.  
  
"Lee be polite." SpokeRachel.  
  
"No he doesn't deserve that for what he did before and." Lee was cut off as he was punched in the face by Kai.  
  
"Hey, why did you hit Lee?" Spoke Mariah as she helped Lee up.  
  
"He deserved it for saying that about my brother when he had no other chose but to do those things." Spoke Kai menacingly.  
  
"What do you mean no other chose everyone has a chose." Yelled Lee which sent all the teens there into an argument. The adults went over to Candy and Black Dranzer.  
  
"Hello grandson." Spoke Voltaire to them.  
  
"Hi Grandfather." Spoke Black Dranzer.  
  
"Well Black Dranzer do you know the where a bouts of Tyson and his brothers." Spoke Voltaire.  
  
"Yes, he and his brothers are in the realm of the unicorns being treated for they lost a lot of energy and were badly injured. The only problem is that one of them may not survive the night." Spoke Black Dranzer.  
  
"What? Which one?" Spoke Tina.  
  
"Tyson the air dragon had used the spell to get my soul in my body and it took part of his life force to do so." Spoke Black Dranzer starting to cry. "I told him not to but he said I was needed that he had a vision and that if I wasn't here someone will die."  
  
"What how could this be happening did you know all along some one would be at such a risk." Spoke Rachel also starting to cry.  
  
"Yes but we weren't sure." Spoke Tina crying.  
  
"We thought if someone was at full strength it would not take life force to bring him back but we see now we were wrong." Spoke Candy weeping.  
  
"Well isn't there anything we can do to help him." Spoke Judy who was near tears now.  
  
"No." Black Dranzer spoke between sobs. Just then the others noticed them over there three women crying, a girl crying, boy crying, and Voltaire standing there with a sad look in his eyes and Boris and Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Why are you guys crying?" Spoke Oliver worried.  
  
"You see well." Spoke Boris. "We just found out some bad news about Tyson and his brothers."  
  
"What? What on earth did you guys do that would make you start crying like this." Spoke Robert.  
  
"Well you see Tyson kind of did something that was very dangerous and now he might die." Spoke Voltaire. "I'm sorry but they say he might not make it through the night."  
  
"No." Screamed Black Dranzer which made everyone jump. "Kai you are coming with me now." He yelled transforming to a half bit half human form grabbing Kai and disappearing in a flash of black and red light.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Yeah I'm done this chapter finally.  
  
Kai: This doesn't mean you will update that other one now will it.  
  
Kit: Why do you want me to?  
  
Max: Yeah update the other one. Update the other one. *Going into super sugar high*  
  
Kit: Well first I will have to take my friend the baseball bat and destroy that. *points to a man in a security outfit.* that is writers block it is evil. So bye and R&R please well bye I have to defeat that. *Runs at writers block with base ball bat.* 


	8. Ch8

Kit: Hi people sorry about the wait. Well here it is the next chapter to The Four Dragons.  
  
Max: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.8 "Speaking" 'thoughts' //speaking telepathically// (authors notes.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai saw Black transform and lunge at him. Then a flash of red and black light engulfed them and now he was standing in a field. Kai looked around and saw what looked like a cross between human and bit beast. It had black phoenix wings with a couple red feathers here and there. It had a tail that was red and black and had bird eyes but a human face and body it also had red feathers in its black hair. "Black?" Kai spoke to it. It turned around to him and smiled.  
  
"Hello brother sorry for surprising you like that I guess I just panicked a little." Spoke Black.  
  
"That's alright, but where are we?" Spoke Kai.  
  
"Don't you remember look around you. I know you haven't been here in a long time but some part of you must remember the fields of Medora." Spoke Black.  
  
'Medora I know that name and this place does look familiar. As if I have been here before. When was I here?' Kai thought. Then memories flashed before him of him when he was very little running in this field through forest in a form that was a cross of bit beast like Black's but he was white with red. Black was there they were playing with some other people like them they all looked so happy even him. Then he saw four others they spent the most time with them they looked to be a cross with dragons. 'Tyson and his brothers know me from my past.' They were all playing and calling each other by colour since none knew each others names. Then the images stopped and Kai remembered everything from the time he first appeared here with the others to the time his father took him and black away. "What is this?" Spoke Kai now looking at himself as he changed into his bit beast form as well.  
  
"Kai this is what we are and those are your memories. Now Kai since you remember now you should know now you can heal people far more than any bit beast here can. So Kai you should also know that Tyson needs your help since he needs bit beast energy and healing a lot more then what any unicorn bit beast can give so Kai are you ready to fly again." Spoke Black taking off to the sky and stopping to turn to his brother.  
  
"I know and I'm ready let's go." Kai spoke taking to the sky as well. The two then flew off to a forest area near a lake. There they saw four dragon bit beast surrounded by unicorns and various water bit beast. Kai and Black headed to a dark blue dragon the dragon of air Tyson. Kai then saw several other bit beast there they were their entire friends bit beast. Kai then landed with his brother.  
  
"Kai are you ready to do this or should we find some other way?" Spoke Black worriedly.  
  
"No I'm ready." Kai spoke then started to glow an even brighter white then before and then Tyson started to glow as well then the light faded and Kai collapsed to the ground from lose of energy. (Just so you people know the time period here took at least half an hour ok.)  
  
Black then took Kai and set him in one of the leaf beds to rest. He then walked off to talk with a bit beast Kai would probably like to talk to later as well. "Hello mother." Spoke Black to a red phoenix.  
  
"Hello Black." She spoke happily. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Great mother I think things will be a lot better now hopefully." Spoke Black now beaming with joy.  
  
"That's good and if things don't turn out to well at least you'll have your brother and the dragons." Spoke his mother happy for her son.  
  
"Don't forget the other Halfling's mother." Spoke Black a wide smile spreading across his face.  
  
"You two boys amaze me. You would think the phoenix of light would be happy like you but for some reason you boys act the exact opposite of what others would think." Spoke his mother again.  
  
"Well we will amaze you and the others all the time. Sometimes I think we amaze ourselves we just don't say anything." Spoke Black starting to laugh a little as his smile grew even wider.  
  
"Well we should go see your grandpa he has a surprise for you." Spoke his mother. She then took off to the sky with Black following.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai then awoke to see he was lying in a bed of leaves with bit beast running all around mostly unicorns with a few water ones here and there. "Hi white." Spoke a familiar voice.  
  
Kai turned to see Zeke sitting in a bed of leaves. 'I see he stills remember my nickname. Now what was his? Yes now I remember.' Kai thought then spoke. "Hi watery."  
  
"I knew it you do remember. Great now we can all go flying around this land again together and see all our old friends again." Spoke Zeke happily.  
  
Kai then held his head since it started to hurt. "Ouch is my head suppose to hurt this much?" Spoke Kai wincing in pain.  
  
"Unfortunately it usually hurts a lot in your head and lost a couple days." Spoke Zeke smiling.  
  
"Great hey where are all the others?" Spoke Kai looking around.  
  
"Well let's see well brown went off in that direction." Spoke Zeke pointing to the forest and mountain part of Medora. Then pointing to an area with deserts and lakes and islands he said. "Red went off that way and blue is still asleep."  
  
"What about Black." Kai said.  
  
"Black went that way with Dranzer to see Firan to talk about some thing important." Spoke Zeke.  
  
"Alright." Kai spoke. Kai then looked at Zeke closer. He had the same clothes on. Was glowing a light blue. He had light blue dragon wings, claws on his hands above his fingers. He had dragon eyes and tail. He was staring off towards an ocean part of Medora. 'I should have known he only stayed here because he wanted to see if I was alright and to help me when I woke up.' Kai thought. "Hey Zeke if you want you can go adventuring with out me I don't mind." Kai spoke.  
  
"It's not your fault I haven't gone adventuring Kai I just don't like being alone. I know there's bit beast all over the place so I wouldn't be alone I just don't want to go without another Halfling around and since we are the only ones who can move freely between realms I just thought it would be best to stay here." Zeke spoke.  
  
"Well then how about we go adventuring together then I think that would solve your problem." Kai spoke a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Really great let's go." Yelled Zeke beaming with joy. The two then flew off in the fifth direction to a place with fields of flowers and a few forest and a huge mountain in the distance.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well here it is for now I'll update as soon as I can alright people R&R please.  
  
Kai: You made me soft.  
  
Kit: how about I update my other story and make you go all mushy.  
  
Kai: Soft I love soft.  
  
Kit: Good well R&R please. 


	9. Ch9

Kit: Sorry about the long wait I've been busy.  
  
Kai: With what nothing?  
  
Kit: Shut up I've had all sorts of projects to do.  
  
Kai: Yes I believe you and shopping with your sister and four friends was one.  
  
Kit: Alright that's it I'm going to kill you. *Starts chasing Kai with base ball bat.* Max do the disclaimer.  
  
Max: Alright Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.9 'Thoughts' "speaking" //telepathically talking// (authors notes.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Black and Dranzer soon arrived at their destination which was a temple on top of a volcano. In the center of the temple stood a Giant fire phoenix which was red with fire surrounding it. This fire phoenix was a member of the high council. (Just in case none of you remember the high council is a collection of the first bit beast ever born or created whatever. So he is like one of the strongest bit beast in the world.) "Hi grandfather." Black shouted happily to his grandfather.  
  
"Hello grandson I have a surprise for you." Firan spoke to his grandson smiling.  
  
"Really what is it grandfather?" Black shouted happily up to his grandfather. (Alright people, Dranzer is three times as big as Black and Fioran is two times as big as Dranzer.)  
  
"Well you know the Canadian tournament that is taking place." Spoke Dranzer.  
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with anything." Black spoke smiling.  
  
"Well since there is only four other Halflings other than you, Kai, and the four dragons and since one of them is on the elemental dragons team the others don't have enough players for the tournament so we thought you could join their team." Firan spoke a wide smile crossing his face.  
  
"Sure I'd love to, but I don't have a beyblade or a bit beast everyone is going to be better then me." Spoke Black a little upset.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to change that." Firan spoke passing Black a beyblade.  
  
"Whoa cool." Black shouted. Then looking at the bit saw that the bit beast in it was his grandfather. (I bet you all saw this coming.) "Grandfather your going to be my bit beast?" Black spoke confused.  
  
"Well of course. I have been itching for a battle ever since Wolfenberg found himself a master and I don't see any body more worthy of my power then you who doesn't already have a bit beast." Firan spoke proudly.  
  
"Thanks grandfather I know we'll take this tournament by storm." Black shouted happily.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're happy. So how about we stay here for now and talk for awhile." Dranzer spoke cheerfully.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now off in a field covered with many coloured flowers. Kai and Zeke landed in the field and were walking towards a forest a long way away. "So Zeke, how have you been these past nine years?" Kai spoke in his plane emotionless tone.  
  
"Alright I guess since we got out of that lab. I'm just afraid now that maybe, actually never mind every things good." Zeke spoke with a touch of sadness.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you afraid of?" Spoke Kai worriedly.  
  
"Well I'm afraid that we will be captured again and experimented on since we found out that our uncle Albert, aunt Fiona, and aunt Harriet escaped from jail three months a go." Spoke Zeke with worry and sadness.  
  
"Hey don't worry if they do capture us we'll be fine. We have friends and allies that will make sure of that and we'll always have each other and as long as we have that no one can touch us." Kai spoke reassuringly. (Alright I know cheesy scene here but this is the only thing I could think of.)  
  
"Your right Kai how about we forget about this and have some fun?" Zeke said happily. Just then a giant white cat the same size as Dranzer came bounding out of the forest and towards them. "Hi Drigger." Zeke shouted towards the giant white tiger.  
  
"Hello boys, what are you up to?" Drigger shouted as he stopped in front of the two.  
  
"We thought we'd explore a little seeing we haven't been here in a long time." Spoke Kai plainly.  
  
"That's nice boys. I'd go with you but my mother would like me to look after my sisters and brothers." Drigger spoke.  
  
"Oh how is your mother doing Drigger. I've heard she just had a litter with her mate, poor Galleon." Zeke spoke. (Now you can all guess yes I am pairing Lee with someone and other people as well later on.)  
  
"She is doing great. Although she has been a little temper mental lately over such little things?" Drigger spoke.  
  
"Yeah they have a tendency too do that. So you better get going we'll be fine traveling on our own." Zeke spoke.  
  
"Alright. Good bye Kai and Zeke." Drigger spoke as he ran off.  
  
"Well let's look around." Kai spoke as the two ran off to the forest.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Sorry about the short chapter I'm just really stumped and I get a little depressed around since I don't have a boyfriend too spend it with.  
  
Max: Well you have us.  
  
Kit:*starts crying* I'm so pathetic. *Runs out of room.*  
  
Max: What's wrong with her well R&R people? L8er. 


	10. Ch10

Kit: Hi sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a serious case of writers block. Well just so you know this chapter will be in the past a bit where Kai and Black Dranzer left to Medora the bit beast world. So this chapter will be what happened with the others. Max do the disclaimer now.  
  
Max: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade.  
  
Kit: Thank you Max also I did some changes to previous chapters because of mistakes with characters names and some other information like with Galleon and Fioran who is Seifer's bit beast and Firan who is Black's and Kai's bit beast grandfather.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Four Dragons Ch.10 'Thinking' "Talking" //Telepathically talking// (authors notes)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone just stood there stunned after Black's outburst and him and Kai disappearing. Max was the first to break the silence. "What the heck just happened?"  
  
"Well you see he kind a went to a place where well he how do I put this?" Muttered Candy.  
  
"Just say it already." Shouted all the bladders. This caused Candy to panic and sweat.  
  
"Look children their just fine we should just get some sleep." Spoke Rachel.  
  
"Sleep you people told us Tyson might die." Michael yelled which caused everyone to stare at him.  
  
"Incoming." Shouted a girl who came sliding into the room from the hall to the right of them colliding with Candice. The girl was wearing blue jeans, spaghetti strapped tank top that was purple with pink writing which said wild kitty, and had bronze orange hair that looked like Rikku from Final Fantasy X.  
  
"Hey Sandra watch where your going you stupid kitty." Candy shouted.  
  
"Sorry Candy I forgot that the floor was wet there." Sandra spoke getting off the other girl. She then looked around at all the people. "Hi I'm Sandra."  
  
'She's cute.' Lee thought. 'No get those thoughts out of your head.' (Yup here's who Lee gets paired with.)  
  
"Sandra what on Earth what are you doing here?" Rachel spoke stunned.  
  
"Well I got bored so I decided to look around." Sandra spoke.  
  
"You're supposed to be training." Tina yelled pointing down the center hall causing the girl to run down the hall as fast as she could.  
  
"HAHA" Candy shouted to the fleeing girl.  
  
"You to." Shouted Tina which caused that girl to running down the hall at warp speed.  
  
"What kind of training are they doing?" Ray spoke.  
  
"Their training for the tournament of course they are participating you know." Mr. Dickenson spoke.  
  
"Yeah what's their team's name?" Max spoke curiously.  
  
"Their team's name is Dark Sphere." Mr. Dickenson spoke.  
  
"Cool name so where is the training room?" Max spoke looking down the hallway.  
  
'Why does he look down the hallway like that? Why do I even care? Why the heck am I staring at him? At least I'm at the back of the group so no one can see me. Why am I still staring?' Tala thought.  
  
"It's this way." Tina spoke walking down the hall the group of teenagers following. They all walked too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Ray, Kenny, and Max were first, behind them, Lee and Kevin, then Mariah and Gary, then Michael and Emily, then Eddy and Steven, then Robert and Johnny, then Enrique and Oliver, then Tala and Brian, then bringing up the rear Spencer and Eyan. 'I wonder where they went and why Tyson's mom and aunt feel where ever they went should be kept such a secret.' Ray was thinking. 'I wonder if Tyson is alright and why did Michael act that way maybe he likes Tyson. I wonder Tyson does act a little different around Michael and the same for Michael. They probably do like each other their probably to scared to say so though. Well I'll have to help them then. That is if Tyson is alright. Wait what I am saying of course he is. I wish some one would do a favor like this for me. I so want Robert to like me to bad he only likes me as a friend not like the way I like him.'  
  
'I wonder what Mr. Dickenson and the other adults are planning and what their keeping a secret. I hope Tyson is alright. Where ever Black Dranzer took Kai I bet it was to help Tyson. Still I wonder if it worked and what exactly does this house have anything to do with the experiments used on Tyson, his brothers, Kai, and Black Dranzer. This is just some stupid mansion except so is Kai's house and it has all sorts of weird stuff in it.' Kenny was thinking. (Now you people are thinking what these are Kenny's thoughts I thought they were some one else's. Well got you there.)  
  
'I wonder what's going on where Tyson is. I sure hope he's alright.' Max thought. 'He's my best friend and they tell me he might die and now they expect me to relax as if all of a sudden it's going to be alright. Maybe it is maybe what ever Black Dranzer plans to do with Kai is to help Tyson but then will Kai die. This is to confusing. I hope this is the danger they were talking about I don't think I could handle anything worse then this. I know Tyson likes Michael and I think Michael might like him to after what happened a little while a go. I hope Tyson lives to tell him. Maybe I should tell him about Michael's out burst and get him to tell Michael how he feels and I should probably help Ray tell Robert how he feels. No, Ray didn't tell me he liked Robert, like Tyson told me about him liking Michael, it's just so easy to read because of the way he acts around Robert all the time. To bad I didn't fall for some one where there's a chance they'll like me back. No I had to fall for the icy cold Tala who barely says anything and when he does without any emotion so you have no idea how he really feels.'  
  
'What is going on here? Why does ever thing here have to be such a secret like that beautiful girl Sandra? Lee stops thinking about that wild, hot kitty in a tank top.' Lee then kicked himself for thinking such things. 'I should be trying to figure out what's going on here not about some girl who probably doesn't even know I exist.'  
  
'I wonder how Tyson and his brother are doing. I hope their alright. Of course they are. I should find a way to get out of such thoughts. I know I'll play a prank on Lee and the others. What should I do? Maybe that girl Candy will help me she's hot and sneaky like me we could do all sorts of pranks together and maybe she'll beyblade with me.' Kevin thought. (Just so I don't bore everyone we'll skip Gary's thoughts and do a short Mariah.)  
  
'I hope they're alright I hope Tyson lives. I wish some one would talk about I don't want to hold it in. I most of all wish I could talk to Brian about well anything really. I know most people think I would hate him after what he did to Ray but I can't it's not like it's his fault really he had no choice he didn't want to be abandoned by the only home he knew that abbey. How could any body send their children to such a horrible place or how could the government.' Mariah thought.  
  
(Now the person you've probably been waiting to read after finding about him liking Tyson more then friends.) 'What the heck is wrong with me why did I shout out like that and why am I so damn mad? I hate this why didn't I tell Tyson before that I liked him it's not like I haven't had the chance to. All the All Stars know how I feel about Tyson and on some occasion have tried forcing me on the private jet to go to Japan and tell him. I should have told him now he could die. No he won't he can't I still have to tell him. I hate the people who hurt Tyson I wish I could make things better for Tyson but he'd probably freak out when he found out how I feel and then probably won't want to ever see me again; but what if he feel the same. Why did I fall for him of all people? We always argue some times even fight. I hate those times except I never find a way to say sorry after wards I guess it's like Emily says my egos just too big for it. Sometimes I can't stand being near Tyson because I'm afraid I'll tell him my feelings or that I might start a fight about something stupid when it's really because he can't tell how I feel about him. Screw this why am I thinking about him I'm going to find something else.' Michael continued thinking except unluckily for him they kept going back to a certain blue haired teen. (Alright as not to bore you to death we'll skip Emily, Eddy, and Steven's thought's and go to Robert another interesting mind.)  
  
'What's going on what the heck is all this talk about bit beast about I thought all the stuff pasted down about them in my family was mainly it but now there's all this stuff. Are the bit beasts a lot more then we thought they were? What is going on with Tyson is he alright. At least now we know why Dragoon and he have such a close bond.' Robert thought looking to the front right to Ray. 'He looks so sad he must be worried about Tyson. Well so is every one. I just wish this feeling that some of that grief was my fault would go away that I could help make him feel better and tell him it will be alright; but he doesn't feel the way I do about him that I love him like Johnny told me he loved Enrique the only difference is Johnny doesn't know that Enrique told me he loved him as well talk about a strange couple though most of the time their in the same room their yelling at each other. Too bad that's not the same for me and Ray I told Enrique and Johnny I loved him when the told me about their feelings they think I should just tell him. Well I will after they do that which will be soon since I got an idea and I know Kevin will be perfect to help since it involves doing a little prank.' Robert thought.  
  
Johnny was thinking. 'I sure hope Tyson lives I want to face him in a match. (Big surprise there. ) I wonder how Enrique is he's probably way worried; but why should I care. I know why because I love him. The angry, grouchy, stern, and non-sociable Johnny love the happy, selfish, energetic, and dumb-blonde Enrique. If only he felt the same.' (Now I'm going to skip Enrique's since it's mainly the same as Johnny's except the other way around and Oliver's because he hasn't got anything to mainly think about to make it interesting. Now we do Tala.)  
  
'Why does every one seem so depressed? Tyson of course is going to be alright or Black Dranzer wouldn't have done what he did. Also what the heck is that Michael guys problem why does he acted so concerned about Tyson's health when most of the time they are around each other they are fighting. Max looks so sad. I should help that cute blonde feel better. Wait did I just think Max was cute. I thought I was over this.' Tala thought. 'Why do I keep thinking of him in such ways he doesn't love me and why should I care? I don't love him. Or do I? Am I even capable of loving some one after all those stupid experiments done to me.'  
  
Brian thoughts were. 'Every one is so worried about some one they barely even recognized as existing because of his foolish ways ; but as soon as he's in danger it's as if the group can't go on with out him. Is that why the Demolition Boys aren't a good group because we don't feel or act stupid like they do? Is it because of our search for perfection we missed it or maybe nothing is perfect so we are just dooming ourselves by trying to accomplish something we can't? We should try our hand at emotions again and just live. For some reason I look to that sad, worried pink haired angel as if she would help me. Right she will when pigs fly. She probably hates me for almost killing that guy Ray it's just that wasn't really my fault I had no choice I could have been thrown on to the street for losing luckily I wasn't thanks to Voltaire's change in heart I just don't understand why he changed his mind all of a sudden. This probably has some thing to do with it though.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Hi people thanks for reading. This is it for now and I might not update for awhile but I'll try. If you guys have any idea for the story please tell me I might use them if I like them I'm just having trouble coming up with them ok. Well bye.  
  
Dizzi: Wait!  
  
Kit: What?  
  
Dizzi: Can I?  
  
Kit: Oh sure thanks.  
  
Dizzi: R&R please for the nice girl. 


	11. News

Kit: Hi people it's me Kitty_Black_Heart here and I'm extremely sorry but this still isn't an update. I've been having major writers block and now summative evaluation is happening at school and that's worth 30% of my report card. 0.0 It's horrible I might fail. Also I'm having trouble with all the pairings I made so I'm redoing the last chapter and I'd like to ask you people the readers to tell me what pairings you want in them and you can tell me as many as you want to be in the story. Also please if you have any ideas of what I should do next e-mail me or send it in a review please. Alright well I got to go now please send me what pairings you want and some ideas. Bye.  
  
Tyson: Bye and Kit hopes to have a new chapter up soon. 


End file.
